valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Setengar
Category:Gods God of all that is good, Setengar is one of the three primary deities. Setengar watches over all the gods of good and gathers the most worship from the kingdoms of the mortal realm. He is the most powerful of the good gods, being one of the first children birthed by the Ancients. He has agreed to watch over the mortals on equal grounds with the other gods, but is always adamant in his struggle to overpower the gods of evil. He is wed to the goddess Lo, and their wholesomeness complements each other nicely, she often acting as his ultimate conscious in cosmic decisions. He is often portrayed as a platinum dragon of pure light. Core Statistics Name: Setengar. Greater Deity Symbol: A platinum dragon, or a pale blue cross with equilateral arms. Alignment: Lawful Good. Patron Creatures: Priests, celestials, saints. Domains: Good, Power, Honor. Cleric Alignments: LG, LN, NG. Favored Weapon: A two-handed broadsword. Relatives: Husband of Lo. Father of Keldin and Xerxa. = Relationships = Setengar is often in quarrels with the gods of evil, particularly his sworn nemesis and sister, Dearuhk. Setengar has been known to extend his mission of goodness to the neutral gods, suspicious of their ultimate intent. He believes good should rule above all else, which is why many thank that the compassionate Lo is his wife. Despite his great fervor, Setengar swore an oath to never interfere with the other good gods as their input should be just as valid as his own. It is well known that Setengar openly disapproved of his son Keldin's marriage to the goddess Mylia, but Setengar secretly holds a great deal of respect for his only son for being a reasonable father and responsible guardian. Followers Setengar alone holds perhaps the largest amount of followers among all of the gods, having many churches all throughout the world of Kharlia. His worship is actively discouraged in the Abyss, as the qualities he champions are seen as weak or foolish in abyssal society. Setengarian worshipers are blessed in the afterlife with their own idea of heaven, as a gift granted to them by Setengar. His mortal followers range in size and scope, anyone from a lowly peasant to a bold paladin may call Setengar their primary god. = Functions = As the god of good, Setengar must be ever vigilant in his endeavors, for good may always be tempted by evil. It is not easy to always be good, and sometimes harsh decisions must be made. Setengar is therefore seen a flexible god when it comes to dogma, though he is wholly lawful in his actions, holding court and making careful plans before anything is carried out. Setengar manages to remain a very aloof and happy god, and he is quick to share his bounty to all. He is very forgiving, and hopes to someday make peace with the evil gods, as impossible as it may seem. = Residence = Setengar resides within the glowing plane of Evalius, also known as Heaven to mortal kind. It is one of his greatest joys to share the gift of planar creation, and often visits the numerous pocket realms within the span of Evalius. Setengar rarely leaves his golden kingdom, sending Seraphim or other avatars in his stead. From his seat within the metropolis of Elysium, Setengar can look upon all planes. = History = Raised with kindness and love from birth by the Seraphim, Setengar had a very happy youth. He learned the various lessons of good, often in the form of parables or short-stories that his angelic caretakers had made for him. The goddess Lo came early in his life, and could be considered a childhood sweetheart if such things applied to gods. Introduced to his siblings at his coming of age, Setengar was taken aback that they did not think like him. Wol was a serious figure, almost grim, and Dearuhk was entirely foul. From then on, Setengar would struggle with other gods that did not share his viewpoint of ultimate good. His firstborn, Keldin, was of the neutral alignment and this took getting used to for the god of ultimate goodness in law. When Keldin proposes to marry the chaotic goddess Mylia, it was almost too much to bear. In time, the couple grew on the prime god, with much explaining by his wife; good could be found in all, not just those sworn to it. Setengar heard this and knew it was true. Setengar approached the concept of mortal races with great joy, wanting to spread the virtues of life and living well. Throughout all of the struggles that have faced mortals, Setengar is perhaps the most sympathetic and keeps watch over troubled souls whose outcomes are uncertain in the great balance of good and evil. To this day, Setengar knows that good will prevail in the end, even if evil causes turmoil along the way.